


Sunset

by AlternateCode



Series: ShuAke Drabbles [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: Akira and Goro watch the sun go down.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at like midnight
> 
> sorry for any errors and weird wording ahaha  
> I'll be sending this to bff to edit then come back and edit... idk
> 
> enjoy this dumb lil thing

Out on the apartment’s porch, Akira skimmed through his playlist before finally giving in and selecting the dumb song that had been stuck in his head at work all morning. A sudden barrage of texts exploded his notifications. bringing him to open messages. He laughs to himself, amused by the banter between Ann and Ryuji in the group chat. The chat was never boring. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

Before he could shoot a text back, his phone dinged with a notification from his boyfriend.

「 Where are you? 」

「 The porch. Mona is here too. 」

Within seconds of sending the text, he heard the glass door opening behind him, and glanced back to see the exhausted expression of the famous detective Akechi Goro. He could only assume it was another long day of cases, files, and arguing with adult to prove he can be taken seriously. Akira offers a soft smile in which his boyfriend eventually returns.

“I'm home.”

Even his voice sounded tired.

“Welcome back. You look like shit.”

A sincere chuckle escaped before Goro could stop it. “Thank you. I work hard to maintain this look. All it takes it coffee and tears.”

The hours Goro puts into his looks in the mornings would say otherwise. Though Akira was glad the detective had begun to do less for those around him and society, and more for himself. They have come a long way for him to have worked this much on his personal self-esteem.

“Speaking of…” Goro handed Akira a cup of coffee from the infamous Starbucks. “I bought some on the way back.”

“Canoodling with the enemy I see. Am I going to have to fight a company for my own boyfriend? You do remember I work in a coffee shop.” The glare Akira shot at the cup would have cut it in half. He took the cup nonetheless, placing it on the stand next to the rocking bench. Mona stirred in his lap when he did so.

“It's the limited sakura one.”

“....Forgiven.”

Goro’s laugh was one of Akira's favorite sounds and dammit he wish he could tell him that, but it'd likely just make the detective more conscious about it. “Hey, you should join me. Sunset is soon.”

Silently, Goro did as suggested and sat next to him. He didn't say a word, and neither did Akira, the silence becoming comfortable and warm. He could see, at the edges of his frames, his boyfriend appearing to be enjoying the breeze, eyes closed.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, his attention now fully on the other.

“Us, I guess,” came the soft reply, mildly laced with surprise when Mona jumped into his lap, clearly irritated with Akira's constant moving.

Akira couldn't decide if the cat was a traitor or just plain lucky to be sleeping on his boyfriend's lap. In the end, his mental counsel settled for both.

“You practically live here anyway,” the detective began, voice tentative as if having second thoughts, “so how about moving in? Make it official.”

Goro's nervousness was so obvious. “I know it's farther from Leblanc and it isn't much, but they allow pets.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” he replied, heart racing. “I love calling this place home.”

Goddamn Goro's blush was so fuking cute. If only he could hide his own red face. “I'll start cleaning out my place tomorrow during lunch break. Futaba can finally have the whole place to herself.”

“I bet she won't be so happy when she realizes this means Mona is leaving too.” Goro shifted his attention to the cat in his lap. The luscious fur of the animal felt so heartwarming.

“Hey, at least I'll be free from her hacking!”

“With her around I can actually believe the ‘I was hacked’ excuse regarding that half naked selfie you sent me.”

Would Goro ever forget that? Akira's face burned at the memory. “Please forget about that.”

“We've seen each other naked, Akira.”

“That was from before we have!”

Noted to erase that smug expression from his boyfriend's face on the future.

Goro conceded, raising his free hand in surrender. “Whatever you say. In return, let me listen to your music.”

“It's that one song Yusuke introduced me to.”

“Anything is fine.”

“My hero.”

Goro spared a moment's glance as he slipped the headphone in. However, Akira didn't miss the tug of a smile.

“This isn't bad,” Goro admitted.

“I've had it stuck in my head all morning and now I hope you to do.”

“I hope karma kicks your ass.”

Betrayal meet boyfriend.

The sun has started to set just as Goro laid his head on Akira's shoulders. The detective took a single picture before falling quiet and, eventually, still. Akira carefully peeked over at his boyfriend, and saw the rise and fall of his chest, almost perfectly timed with Mona who hasn't moved from Goro's lap.

This was a chance he wasn't going to pass up.

One swift movement and the camera app was open and already taking a bunch of pictures. His ‘sleeping boyfriend and Mona’ photo album has increased once again. It was his favorite album and the one that he usually choose picke background pictures from. 

Speaking of which, now would a good time to update it. 

However, His actions were interrupted when the music changed, causing Goro to stir. 

He quickly selected a new song, following up with new playlist. Goro deserved all the rest in the world and everyone knows he needs it. Hopefully this playlist would help him sleep. 

_Album Title: Sunset_


End file.
